You
by Kacelin
Summary: He wanted so desperately for her eyes to glint up to meet his, for one look to be the only thing that stood between her and knowing, that she could look into his eyes and take away the need for the words he couldn't say.
1. You

There wasn't much point in denying it.

Even her touch made him inwardly shudder in a way he never thought possible. She wasn't supposed to be able to do this, to make his heart pound, his fingers twitch longingly, his face fill with heat.

But suddenly, one day, she did.

He wasn't sure how it happened. He had been patiently trying to restart his life in Konoha. And suddenly, Sakura.

Sakura.

She was a girl when he left. He expected a girl when he returned. The woman currently in front of him, however, couldn't have possibly existed before, he would have known. He had no idea when he had fallen in love with her, this new creature he knew nothing about. He simply didn't know, and this irritated him.

Her hand left his arm, and he suddenly found himself wishing he had sustained more injuries. He wanted her touch to linger, even if she was simply doing her job.

He wasn't used to this, having mad desires sweep over him whenever she was close, letting the flutter in his heart overrule the sharp ninja intelligence he was so proud of. She had him twisted, twirled tight around her finger.

And she didn't even know.

Of course she didn't, he did everything in his power to make sure she didn't. He wasn't ready to say it, to speak out loud the new and confusing feelings he had kept so hidden.

She wrapped another bandage around his wrist, her eyes cast down as she focused on the steady rhythm of rolling and unrolling.

_Look at me._

He wanted so desperately for her eyes to glint up to meet his, for one look to be the only thing that stood between her and _knowing_, that she could look into his eyes and take away the need for the words he couldn't say.

He wondered how she would react. Would she cry? Would she be happy? Would she smile that smile that made his heart skip a beat and his stomach turn over? Or would she frown, unhappy, and walk out of his life, so hurt and tired and unwilling to give him yet _another _chance? He wouldn't blame her. It was what he deserved, what he expected.

But she didn't look up. Roll, unroll, roll, unroll.

When she finished, she made a note on her clipboard and bade him goodbye. The smile she gave him was small, hesitant and reserved, the smile of someone who was unsure how it would be received.

He met her eyes for a brief moment, the words unspoken in his throat almost choking him, but made no sound. He fought back the smile he wanted so desperately to return (_he couldn't, he wasn't ready, she would turn him away_), and swiftly walked out of her office.

He would try again tomorrow.


	2. Me

**I know I published this as "complete", but I had more to say. I'm probably going to leave it as "complete", just because I have a tendency to finish but not really finish what I want to write. Feel free to subscribe to alerts. I'll let you know when I officially finish.**

He wasn't himself. But who was she to tell? She knew everything and nothing about him.

He had come into the hospital (_again_) and asked her (_again_) to relieve the cuts and bruises he had gotten from training (_again_) with Naruto. And even though she was exhausted, chakra-depleted, occupied with the stresses of top medical ninjas, she led him into her office. Again.

And now all she could think about was the feel of his skin under her fingers, somehow smooth and rough at the same time, the small scrapes and marks fading away as she touched them.

He was quiet, and she could feel his dark eyes on her, but this was typical Sasuke behavior. Watchful, silent, always lost in his own mind, his own heart, watching his own clouds. She wondered what currently held his attention.

He came in frequently, and always went straight to her. She wanted to be flattered, to think that out of the entire hospital, he trusted her alone with his injuries, his weaknesses. But she knew better. It was simply a matter of convenience. He was her top priority, and he always would be, and she knew he knew that. Simple.

She didn't know how to feel about his visits. Her feelings for him had grown so deep, rooted into her heart permanently; she didn't know how to contain them. She loved to see him, just to be near him, just to have a small part of his time that he wouldn't give to anyone else. She treasured it. But she knew that when he did eventually leave, when his skin was perfect once more and all traces of pain washed away from his bones, that she would be filled with a terrible emptiness, and she hated that feeling.

A shiver shook her as she worked, and suddenly Sasuke's gaze on her seemed to intensify. Had she angered him? Accidentally hurt him? Her eyes flitted up to meet his.

No, same sharp Sasuke face, same blue-black hair hanging in his eyes, same lips pressed into the tight line he usually displayed. She wished so desperately that she could read him, know his thoughts just from his eyes or his face, reach a part of him she never had been able to. As a girl, she thought she had the ability to know every thought he had, because surely she knew more about him than anyone else. Such a foolish child.

It hurt her to hold his gaze. His angular features and disheveled hair and eyes that always seemed to be _swirling_ caught her breath in her throat and made her chest feel hollow. She made to break the contact, she couldn't shake the feeling that he was somehow _off_, and then he smiled at her.

It wasn't deep, it wasn't full, it wasn't something that completely shocked her. Just a small, contented smile, one corner of his mouth higher than the other (_has his smile always been crooked?_) and she had to fight the urge to stare.

"Thank you."

Even though those words from his lips still sent that spike of pain through her heart, she smiled back, full and wide and_ ridiculously_ happy.

"You're welcome."

His smile turned into that traditional Sasuke smirk, because he had once again caused her to act like _Sakura_, but she didn't mind. He stood to leave.

"See you tomorrow."

And for the first time upon his departure, she felt warm and full and unable to wipe that stupid smile from her face. But that was okay, it was all okay.

She'd learned something new about the boy she knew everything about.


End file.
